Stories from HD Academy
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: As the tittle says the HD gang and my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is a oneshot. I have no clue if it's going to stay a oneshot because I might expand. BTW the spell check on my computer isn't working so the grammar/punctation may be off. Anyway here it goes.

Rose's POV

It was a very very hot day at HD Academy. Paul and I were visiting to see if we wanted to study there for a while. Anyway Jack Damian, Paul, and I were outside because I had managed to get us locked out.

"I can't believe you got us locked out" Jack said.

"Get used to it" I replied.

"It's way too hot!" Damian complained.

"Check it out Rose, wimpy and i have something in common" Paul joked to which Damian growled and replied,

"At least I'm the idiot wearing a hat in 108 degree heat."

"oh come on it's not so bad" i said cheerily.

"how are you not even sweating" Jack asked amazed.

"I grew up spending summers in Texas where my baka of a father forced me to wear long sleeves" i replied almost laughing at the memory.

"It's too hot!" Paul complained.

"Well DUH your wearing a winter hat" Damian insulted Paul.

"Hey I told you i'm our of hair of gel" Paul was a little defensive.

"It can't be that bad" I said realizing i'd never seen him without hair gel on and i'd known him for over 12 years.

Paul took the hat off and Damian immediately cracked up. Although I admit it took all my self discipline to not laugh as well. Paul's hair was a foot tall afro instead of his normal slick and epic hairdo.

"Don't you ever laugh at me again" Paul picked Damian up by his shirt collar and threw him onto the ground.

"S-sorry" Damian stuttered his eyes practically bulging out of his head. Not that I would blame him. Paul's about 4 inches tall him and rather muscular.

"Just go make out with Jack and leave us alone" I told Damian.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter!

Chapter 2 The Big SnowBall Fight Rose's POV

It was the coldest day of the year in the North Pole. Now i should explain. Team Starbraker as well as Paul and I were there for a match.

"It's WAY too cold!" I screamed heat literally radiating of me melting some of the snow on the ground.

"Easy Rose" Paul told me "you're going to cause an avalanche."

"Fine" I replied as I started to sense a snow ball coming towards me from behind. Quickly turning I grabbed the snowball and it melted in my hand. i look to see who threw it and of coarse it's Damian who was rather stunned by ninja like reflexes.

"Oh you're dead now" i started molding a snowball and threw it at him only for it to hit Zeo.

Zeo then threw his own snowball at Paul. Paul ducked and the snow ball hit Jack.

"My hair" Jack said "my precious hair."

After that all of us somehow managed to get into giant snowball fight. I got to admit it was the most i'd ha in years. After awhile Dr. Ziggurat came for us and when he did we were all coated in snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Good news another new chapter! This one will hopefully be longer than last. BTW sorry if Rose seems a little Mary Sueish she does have a weakness however.

Chapter 3 The Ninja Olympics Rose's POV

Zeo was visiting Toby while Jack, Paul, Damian and I were bey training.

"Let it RIP" I screamed as I launched my bey, Flamanater while doing a double flip kick of the ground and used my special move.

"How do you do that?" asked Jack.

"Ninja training nothing you could handle" i replied.

"We''ll see about that" Damian said getting defensive.

"No i'm serious" I said "Paul and I come from a really long line of ninja in which we have special traits."

"Yeah well i'm the chosen one" Damian bragged and smiled smugly.

"Fine, time for the ninja olympics" I told Paul.

"Are you sure" Paul asked me "last time we tried this Cole almost died."

"oh i'm sure" I smiled as Damian's smile disappeared.

challenge 1

I had set up the first of the seven challenges for the ninja olympics. Damian and Jack were standing waiting for me.

"For the first challenge" i started "you have to dodge golfballs, basketballs, and bowling balls while climbing the tree.

"That's impossible" said Damian.

i snapped my fingers and the ball shooting machines started shooting at me as I a grande back flip landing on the top of the tree.

"And go" i screamed as Jack grabbed onto a branch and started climbing his way up. He made it half way up until he was hit by a golfball to the hair.

"my hair, my precious hair" Jack complained trying to fix his hair only to fall out of the tree

"Your turn Damian" i said.

Damian walks over to the tree and attempts to grab a branch and climb up only he was too short. I laughed for about 10 minutes.

challenge 2

The second challenge was an obstacle corse. For the obstacle corse Jack and Damian had to jump over a bunch hurdles then they had to climb a rope which i made sure was low enough. then they had to come down and and run to the finish line. The fun part was it was a race. After I had explained this i called 'go.' To start off Jack had started running as fast as possible only to bump into most of the hurdles whereas Damian went a little slower and managed to jump over most of them. The first to get to the rope was Damian but he struggled with the climbing. By now Jack had caught up to him and was making his way up the rope. Jack reached the top and slid back down a couple seconds before Damian. From there they started until they almost reached the finish line but first they collapsed.

"I'd told you so" I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow three chapters in one day yipes. Well anyway here it goes.

Chapter 4 A visit to an old town Rose's POV

For a battle we were going to a town close where Paul and I grew up.

"Welcome to the hidden ninja village" I stated as we walked into the once beautiful town now burnt to ruins.

"This place is a dump" commented Damian.

"It was once an amazing place filled with many people." Paul explained "but it was burnt down a few years back leaving only 5 survivors."

"so anyway let's get training" i said leading everyone to my favorite training spot.

I took everyone to a small but deep lake where there were two trees with a two ropes tied between them. One tree was on either side of the lake. I climbed to the top rope and stood up.

"Walking across a rope thats easy" Damian scoffed.

I launch my bey and it hit the bottom rope. Then i run across the upper rope with my bey following me on lower rope.

"I can do that" Damian said a little less confident. He climbs up to the top rope and launches his bey onto the bottom rope. it hit and he started walking across the rope only to fall off halfway off and land in the lake along with bey.

"I want to try" said Zeo as he climbed to the top rope and launched his by. he made it a little farther than Damian did but still not to the end of the lake.

"How'd you do it" asked Zeo.

"Practice" I said " unless your my friend Amu-chi you can't mater that in less than a couple months. Ha it took me 3 years."

Next I took everyone to a jungle gym.

"Oh I'm great at this one" Paul said climbing up the inside of the 3 story jungle gym.

"Anyone else wanna try" i asked doing a double backflip and landing on top of a bar.

Everyone else stars climbing trying to prove their as tough as Paul and I. Jack started climbing but after awhile he started to get nose bleed and had to come back down. Zeo got a little higher but then fell off. Damian got a bit lower than Jack but then got too scared and had to come down.

"Wow" I laughed "you guys are the weakest bunch i've ever seen."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and/or read my other chapters.

chapter 5 camping, Rose's POV

We were camping. Don't ask me why but Dr. Ziggurat randomly told us to go camping. Anyway i was elated having practically grown up in the woods.

"Where's the bathroom around here" asked Damian as we reached the campsite.

"Everywhere but here" i said pointing towards some trees.

"on second part I can hold it" he replied.

I laughed because we were going ti be out here for 3 days.

"How long do you think he will make it" i whispered to Paul.

"20 bucks says 3 hours" he replied.

"50 says 2 hours" i said and we fist bumped to make it a deal.

"I'm hungry what'd you bring for food" asked Zeo.

"I forgot to back food" i blushed.

"how do you forget to pack food" asked Jack clearly amazed.

"Go please" Paul said "when her baby brother was born she got lost in the hospital for like almost 3 days." Everyone laughed at me.

"ok if it wasn't true i'd totally kick your butt right now" i laughed at Paul.

"Come on it's getting late" i stated "we should probably get some sleep."

Everyone agreed although Zeo mumbled something about still being hungry.

About two hours later

I woke up to the sound of rustling in the leaves. i decided to wake everyone up to help investigate. Unfortunately i only managed to wake up Damian. We all walked to where the sound was coming from. Then a giant bear jumped out from behind a tree. My heart nearly stopped and for the first time in about 4 years i was scared. The bear swiped at me but i managed to dodge it. i look over to Damian who was paralyzed with fear.. The bear swiped at me again, this time knocking me down. The bear is about to kill me but i realized something.

"I won't die" I scream adrenaline flowing through me. Quickly i got up and punched the bear. I continued to punch the bear several times beating the living crud out of it. Finally the bear was dead. I look over to Damian again. By now he had wet his pants and passed out.

The next morning

"Hey what'd i miss last night" asked Paul "because I had the weirdest dream."

"you didn't miss much" i replied just a bear attack."

The End


	6. IMPORTANT! NOT AN UPDATE!

Not an Update

IMPORTANT

Hey guys just wanna let you know i'm leaving for camp as of noon today so i will update in 7 weeks when i return. thats it so bye…


	7. Chapter 7

Good news. I'm back from camp. Time for the chapter. Sorry about the length.

The Storm

Rose's POV

Damian, Jack, Zeo, Paul and I were sitting in my room during a really bad thunder storm because I was the only one with backup generator. Jack was fixing his hair, no clue why. Zeo was attempting to sleep since it was like 2:00 AM. Paul was in fact sleeping. Damian was pacing the room nervously. I myself was watching the light show AKA the lightning. The biggest lightning flash passes causing me to smile followed by the loudest crack of thunder I've ever heard. The thunder not only woke Zeo up who had somehow managed to fall asleep but Damian and Jack jumped like 10 feet.

"How is Paul still sleeping" asked Zeo.

"Go please" I replied "when he was eight he slept through a tornado."

"How do you wake him up" asked Jack.

"Paul, BREAKFAST!"I called to the sleeping sixteen year old who immediately woke up.

"Where" he asked as I handed him a chocolate bar from my bag.

There was another flash of lightning as the lights went out. I heard a girlish scream (most likely coming from Damian) as I grabbed my human powered flashlight and started cranking. Soon enough it lit up the whole room.

THE EN**D**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Gets Sick

Rose's POV

I was running as fast as I could. There's fire all around me. Everywhere I look there's fire. Terrified I keep running but there's nowhere to go. The fire closes in and I scream as it touches me. Then… I woke up. Sitting up my head was pounding and my stomach was in knots. Standing up I walk to the dining room for breakfast. I sit down and the room starts spinning.

"Wow! Are you ok Rose?" asks Damian.

I respond with a head nod as a wave of nausea comes over me.

"Rose what's up" asked Paul.

"I'm f, f, f, fi," I manage to say before puking.

"Rose I think you're sick" Paul told me.

That couldn't be possible I was Rose Lanski the only kid in the village who didn't get chicken pox in the first grade. I'm medic a trained doctor for god's sake. I don't get sick I just don't. But as another wave of nausea comes over me and I puke again I guess I have to admit it.

The next thing I remember I'm in bed with a wet towel over my bed. How embarrassing is that.

"Stop" I manage to choke out.

"Rose your sick you gotta lay down" Paul replies.

"No" I say before passing out again.


	9. THE LAST CHAPTER

**_Ok, this is mostly likely the last chapter most likely. So yeah here it goes. It's a bit violent so. _**

Chapter 9

Rose's POV

I look at the calendar as I get out of bed. It is the anniversary of me starting ninja training. It was normally a pretty good day for most ninja. But for me it marked the worst day of my life.

Walking into the dining room I see everyone is already sitting. I sit down at the table to see Jack crying.

"You ok" I asked.

"I just found out my parents died" he explained.

"So what" I mumble under my breath.

"It's nothing you would understand" Damian said "after all you've NEVER lost EVER; you've never been scared, never lost anyone important."

That got me angry. "Do you know what this day is" I practically screamed "four years ago on what was supposed to be the best day if my life I lost everything. Four years ago my village burned down and it was my fault." I was crying now.

Running out of the room I keep running until I'm out of the city but I don't stop there, I run until I'm in the forest that's about a quarter mile away the city. Letting all guard down something I haven't done in 4 years. I unleashed all the emotions that I've been bottling up for the past 4 years by knocking tree after tree. Eventually I stop but as I do I see a knife coming right as me. Jumping to left I see an old friend of mine Aiko Torrigami one of the 5 survivors from the village.

"Hey Amu-Chi" I called to her using her nickname "what's up"

"I'm to here to finish what I started" she replied her voice full of anger and hatred with no friendliness whatsoever "I've come to kill the rest of our village."

Then she launched her bey dark panther and me. I rapidly jump out of the way again and launch my bey. Aiko's bey comes at me sending my bey flying. I can tell she's serious.

"Why are you doing this" I stutter scared.

"Because you have weakness and weak people don't deserve to live especially weak ninja" She replies her voice scary as heck.

Hey bey comes at mine attacking again and again. Aiko is the only person in the world who could still beat me. Back in the village Aiko was always better me.

"B but" I stutter scared.

"Oh and by the way" Aiko says "I was the one who burned down the village, that right when you lost control during your bey battle test when you blacked out it me who burned down the village you just ran away." At that she knocked my bey into a tree where it almost stopped spinning. Then she pounced on me a knife in her hand ready to kill me. "You're weak and so were the village."

Then something happened. I felt a fire in me maybe coming from my bey spirit but either way I somehow found a way to keep fighting. Kicking Aiko off of me I stand up and my bey starts spinning even faster than usual.

"Is that why you killed them" I said my voice filled with strength "Isuki-chan, and Shaino, Jenny-chan and Riri chan. Sweet, sweet little Riri-cha, she was your baby sister for heaven's sake!"

Now it was my turn to attack. My bey goes after Aiko I use my special move flaming fury my bey turn to spinning fire and it attacks melting Aiko's bey and sending her flying into a tree. I walk over to Aiko and see blood coming from her she not dead yet.

"Kill me" she pleads "I don't want to recover just kill me."

Not being able to do it I hand her a knife and walk away finally free of my past.

THE END


End file.
